User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Something Deadly
It is "pet day" at school and Sanna, Schooly, and Rolf show off their pets. Rolf has a piranha. He feeds it a drumstick to demonstrate its carnivorous tendencies. The class cheers as it quickly devours the drumstick and the bone it was attached to. Later, in art class, the children are hard at work, building props for the school play. Rolf's fish starts snapping at Schoolys' mouse, attracting Sanna's attention. She pushes the mouse cage away and waves her finger at the fish. The fish reponds by hissing angrily at Sanna's cat, scaring it away. Sanna, distracted by her fleeing cat, doesn't notice the fish jump into her cup. Later in biology class, Berty teaches the kids about the digestive system. Sanna, bored out of her mind, takes a drink from her cup. She suddenly gasps and asks Berty if she can go to the bathroom. In the hallway, Tinky is seemingly trying to decide which restroom he should go in. Sanna runs past him, causing him to spin, runs to the girls' room and rushes to the nearest open stall. Lola, sitting on the neighboring toilet and reading a newspaper, hears Sanna screaming and sees a pool of blood seeping in from Sanna's stall. Lola panics, wanting to leave but unable to since she's (almost) out of toilet paper. The fish comes out of her toilet and eats her, before disappearing down the flushing toilet. Tinky, who is happily washing his hands at the bathroom sink, realizes that the fish has come out of the sink and chewed the flesh off his hands. He runs away, screaming, while the fish continues to bite down on his hand. Back in the hallway Rolf holds his fish bowl while Tinky runs past him, screaming in pain and fear. The fish jumps from Tinky's hand back into its fish bowl, unnoticed. Berty runs over and drags Rolf to the auditorium to dress him up for the school play. Berty hands him a flag attached to a pole, and, thanks to his stupidity, puts the fish bowl on Rolf's head instead of a space helmet. On stage, Rolf stands on a lunar set as Maker and Schooly enter, dressed as aliens. Rolf sees his fish swimming in front of his face, when it suddenly starts eating Rolf's head. (Oh is Rolf... Rolf's idea? Is Rolf eaten by his own fish?) Rolf thrashes in pain and chops the top of Schoolys' head off with his flag. Maker, having ducked the first assult, is cut in half vertically by another swing. Rolf's skull is now completely exposed as his corpse falls down and stabs Schoolys' body with the pole of the flag. The audience, thinking this is part of the act, cheers wildly. The fish bowl and Rolf's skull fall to the floor and the fish emerges from behind one of Rolf's eye sockets, whereupon it belches loudly. Moral: "Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life!" Category:Blog posts